Merlin's Vacation
by rpgaff2
Summary: Mordred is apparently no longer Arthur's bane, and has received a knighthood for his brave actions in saving Arthur's life from Morgana while still hiding his magic. With him being a knight, he will obviously be protecting Camelot more actively. What does this mean for Merlin, as he is now no longer the only magic user protecting Camelot? That it's time for a vacation obviously!


**Warning spoiler for all seasons (including 5)**

**So I was really annoyed with the first to Episodes to Season 5 Arthur's Bane parts one and two. This story is based on one point that got me thinking, SERIOUSLY?! Why was Mordred knighted after saving Arthur's life once? Merlin has saved Arthur so many more times, and before you argue "but that was with magic that Arthur doesn't know about, blah blah" There were a bunch of times that Merlin has saved him without magic. Anyway, this goes on to me having an idea thanks to Mordred being good and a more permanent part of Camelot.**

**Oh, and I may or may not be continuing this. I just don't know, it really depends on if you like it or not. And to those expecting parts of Harry Potter fanfiction, sorry. I just kinda lost interest in writing recently.**

**Oh, and I live in the US, I just watch Merlin online.**

* * *

"I just don't believe it Gaius!" Merlin ground out frustrated as he paced their cramped quarters. "Arthur knows of Mordred's background, he knows that his people are the druids, and knights him even with the laws against magic still in effect. Not only that, but he knights him for what, saving his life? I mean, the knights of the round table, fine, they are all fine warriors and I get that. But what am I, chopped liver? I saved that berks life so many times, and even more that he doesn't know about! Meanwhile, I still have to be his manservant!"

Gaius, who was sitting on a bench reading a manuscript about a new potion hmm'ed thoughtfully, not really paying attention to Merlin's rambling ranting about how unfair life is.

Merlin ignored his inattentive mentor in favor of continuing to rant. "Not to mention I've saved not only the king, but the entire kingdom! I've sacrificed everything to protect the prat and his destiny, and what do I have to show for it? Nothing that's what! The ban on magic is still in effect, Morgana is still trying to kill everyone since I poisoned her, the druids are dying out, the dragons are dying out, Aithusa is hurt somehow, I lost the only knight who knew about and accepted my magic, I lost my father, I lost my love, and I haven't visited my mother in ages since I haven't had a proper vacation in forever and-"

Gaius looked up after a moment of silence, concerned that something had finally caused the boy to stop and was even more concerned when he noticed the maniac gleam in his eyes that only happened when he had a awful idea that no doubt would solve a problem by proceeding to make a bigger mess of things first. And thus came his knee jerk reaction, "Merlin, whatever it is you are thinking of, I know that it is not a good idea. Please be careful."

Merlin glanced over at Gaius with a scary looking grin on his face, before dashing to his room. Now going past concerned and straight into worried, Gaius stood from the bench, intent on finding out what exactly was going through his apprentices head, when he came dashing back through the door, a satchel over his shoulder leaking an extra shirt. Merlin quickly glanced around the room, grabbing a few rolls of bread, some apples and cheese.

Gaius, having enough of Merlin ruining his carefully organized mess, said, "Merlin, what on earth-"

Merlin turned to Gaius, having somehow stuffed a wineskin next to the bag, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Gaius, Mordred has magic, and knows to keep it hidden from everyone. He is a knight of Camelot now, sworn to protect the king and kingdom. The Diamer said that Mordred isn't Arthur's Bane, so he should be fine. And now, if anything crazy comes trying to attack Camelot, Mordred can defend it. I, meanwhile, will be taking a much needed and well deserved vacation." And before Gaius could tell him the million ways this could go wrong, Merlin was already out the door.

* * *

Mordred was walking down the corridor to his new chambers he had been given after his knighting. Today had been his first official practice with the other knights and now he was just looking forward to a hot bath. Hopefully one of the servants had already gotten one ready. Speaking of servants, Emr- Merlin suddenly came running down another corridor to his room, briefly glancing his way before skidding to a stop and running back toward him and gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Mordred, I officially declare you temporary magical guardian of Camelot and it's people. Use this responsibility wisely and secretly. Talk to Gaius if you need any help." And with that, Merlin was running back the way he came, leaving Mordred stunned, confused, and with an inexplicable sense of doom.

* * *

Merlin ran to the small and cramped service quarters, tiptoeing past the kitchen so he didn't get in trouble with the head cook again. Finally he made it down to the laundry, where George was working of the royals clothes. He knocked politely and George looked up questioningly with that annoying polite look always on his face. "What can I do for you Merlin?" He asked, in a soft voice, showing none of his professional disdain for the obtrusive manservant.

Merlin smiled. "George, you liked being Arthur" cough cough "Fine, _King_ Arthur's manservant correct?" George lifted a brow questioningly, and so Merlin continued "Well, you are temporarily in that position again. Start tomorrow morning, tonight he should be all set with the feast."

And before George could protest at this unofficial way of doing things and the need to run it through the higher-ups, Merlin ran as fast as he could to the nearest exit, dodging an apple thrown by Mary on his way out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know it's short, but I was going to leave it here since this is really just the intro, setting the stage if you will.**

**Again, let me know if you want to see this continue, otherwise I will just let the idea fester in my mind.**


End file.
